smash_bros_lawl_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Papyrus
Entrance Snowy Fog A cloud of fog blows in as Papyrus is revealed on the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Blue Attack Papyrus tosses a blue bone at the opponent, turning them blue for 5 seconds. Any additional blue attacks just reset the timer. When you're blue, your jump height is cut in half. If you were turned blue while airborne, your fall speed would be 1.5x the normal speed. You only take damage from this move if you're moving. Side Special - Electric Orb Papyrus gets out the electric orb from his electricity maze puzzle. With it out, you can throw it like an item. If it lands on the ground, it's your basic electric trap that only Paps can retrieve. If it lands on an opponent's head, they are to do 3 inputs over head in the next 4 seconds. Ignore or get one wrong results in more lethal shocks to the system. The orb remains for 7 seconds until you get it back, otherwise wait 6 before you get a new orb. Up Special - I Have to Go to the Bathroom Papyrus dives forward, harming anyone in his path. Hold B while on land to make a window appear, which Papyrus will dive through, leaving a pile of glass shards on the ground as a spike trap. In the air, Papyrus dives off a bone of his own creation, leaving it behind for opponents to get hurt by if they make direct contact as he dives upward. Go forward diagonally with the analog stick and you dive fully forward. You can cancel the airborne variant of this move into an aerial. Down Special - Multicolor Tile Puzzle Papyrus activates a machine, making a color tile appear in front of him which stays 10 seconds. There are 3 different colors that you can choose specifically upon d-pad input. *Yellow (up) - The tile acts like a Bumper. *Blue (side) - It slows down anyone as long as they're within a certain distance. *Red (down) - It acts as a defensive wall that can deflect projectiles, and Papyrus can attack it to move it around, which makes it into a means of offense. The tile tanks 50% before going away. Only one tile on screen at a time, and you can't choose the same one twice. Final Smash - Really Cool Regular Attack Papyrus announces he'll do an absolutely normal attack, which features a series of bones coming in from the screen providing damage for everyone. They're easy to dodge, but if you press B, you can turn a set of bones blue, which can make evasive action extra tricky. The very last bone may be small, but it can pack a wallop. Anyone who was KO'd during this is benched until the FS ends, which is either by the sequence itself ending, or by everyone getting KO'd. KOSFX 1. "ALAS, POOR PAPYRUS..." 2. "W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED..." Star: "A. A. A. A. A." *after respawning* "I WAS SCREAMING VERY SLOWLY." Screen: "NYOW!" Taunts Up: "NYEH HEH HEH!" Sd: "I AM A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!" Dn: "IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE, THEN I'LL BE FORCED...TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!!!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "A DECISIVE VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" 2. "YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER. I BELIEVE IN YOU." 3. "WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALMOST TRICKED ME INTO NOT DEFEATING YOU!!!" 4. (w/ Undyne) *bros pose as they both laugh* Failure/Clap: Frustration Playstyle Origins In Undertale, Papyrus is a human-hunting fanatic shown by the traps and puzzles he sets for the human after they leave the Ruins, though they were a bit easy to get through. This translates into his playstyle involving setting some deceptively innocent-looking traps and tricks to make the amount of fun the opponent has...very little. Standard Attacks *Neutral Jabs - *Dash Attack - Smash Attacks *Sd - *Up - *Dn - Cool Dude Tilt Attacks *Sd - *Up - *Dn - Aerial Attacks *N-Air - *F-Air - *B-Air - *U-Air - *D-Air - Flutter Kicks Throws *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward - *Back - *Up - *Down - Misc. *Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - Lawl Food Special Spaghetti Pawlette Swaps *Unparalleled Spaghettoire *THIS WON'T MEAN I WILL BOONDOGGLE, HUMAN! (based on Sans) *Head of the Royal Guard (based on Undyne) *The Sexiest Rectangle (based on Mettaton EX with a hint of Mettaton standard) *New Duke of Puzzles (based on Rouxls Kaard from Deltarune) *Revive-Revive Spaghetti (based on Brook from One Piece) *I'LL SHOW YOU, HUMAN! (based on Sir Daniel Fortesque) *NYEH HEH HEH! (based on Skeletor from He-Man) *Final Papyrus blocks the way! (based on Final Starman from EarthBound) *I feel like we shouldh've starred in this... (based on Frollo as a reference to REGILTALE) *I MUST CAPTURE YOU! (based on the battle screen where characters go monochrome) *YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS! (Papyrus' date night outfit) Reason for Division Undertale had a nuclear bomb of popularity, so it only seems fitting for Papyrus to be a celebrity. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Toby Fox Category:Undertale Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Nonhuman Category:Hero Category:Starting Gun Era Category:Stage Control Category:Good Source